villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Penguin (DC)
The Penguin is one of Batman's oldest foes. He relies heavily on gadgets, since he doesn't have any superpowers. His real name is Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. He feels the need to prove himself, because of his somewhat eccentric appearance. Although the Penguin doesn't seem to have any real powers, he appears to be somewhat of a knowledgeable scientist, as his umbrella doubles as a small helicopter device that he uses to fly the skies of Gotham. He owns a nightclub called the Iceberg Lounge which often provides cover for criminals, which Batman can actually tolerate provided he gets information on the criminal underworld. Unlike most of Batman's foes, he is not insane. Also in the movie Batman Returns, He leads a gang of mischeivous criminals and circus performers called the Circus Gang and tried to take over Gotham City by officially becoming the town's new mayor. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Penguin doesn't appear in the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, but two of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He does have an entry in the character bios. His profile states: The Penguin, one of Batman`s oldest foes, is an eccentric criminal mastermind, known as much for his love of ornithology and trick umbrellas as for his shady business dealings. Gotham`s popular Iceberg Lounge serves as Cobblepot`s front for a number of illegal financial activities that fund much of the city's underworld. Despite his short stature, the Penguin is a wily foe whose umbrellas conceal a variety of deadly weapons and gadgets. ''Batman: Arkham City'' The Penguin is one of the minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham City. Personality In the video game, Penguin's personality is different. He's less sophisticated and more bloodthirsty. Gameplay At the beginning of the game, The Penguin was waiting for Bruce Wayne, to teach him a lesson for ruining his career. After Wayne managed to escape from Penguin after beating his men and breaking his arm, Penguin did quite a handful of activities. he managed to capture Mr. Freeze, kidnap Comissioner Gordon's special force, managed to find Solomon Grundy, and somehow aquire TITAN. In the middle of the game, Batman had to find Mr. Freeze, because the Joker poisoned Batman with his own blood. But the Penguin captured Freeze and held him in the museum, so Batman had to rescue Freeze. Penguin also was using Freeze's freeze gun. After Freeze was rescued, Batman created a device that could jam Freeze's weapons. He uses on the freeze gun which left Penguin vunerable. To prevent himself from being defeated by Batman, Penguin tossed Batman into the hands of Solomon Grundy. After Grundy was defeated, Penguin tried to defeat Batman with a Rocket Launcher, but ended up being defeated by Batman. Statistics *Real Name: Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot *Occupation: Restaurateur/Racketeer *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Blue *Hair: Brown *Height: 5 ft, 2 in *Weight: 175 lb *First Appearance: Detective Comics #58 (December, 1941) Gallery Penguin.jpg Penguin2.jpg Penguin 1968.jpg|The Penguin in The New Scooby-Doo Movies Penguin animated series.jpg Penguin brave and the bold.jpg Penguincomic.jpg The Penguin 1960.png|Burgess Merideth as The Penguin in the 1960s Batman TV series The_Penguin_(Batman_Returns).jpg|Danny DeVito as The Penguin in Batman Returms Lego Penguin.PNG|Lego Penguin TBPenguin.jpg|The Penguin in The Batman Penguin Tiny Titans 01.jpg Penguin 1977.jpg Penguin scooby doo.jpg Penguin super friends.png Category:Thief Category:Crime Lord Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Rich Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Revived Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Outcast Category:Sequel Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Kidnapper Category:Important Category:Recurring villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Perverts Category:Supervillains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Final Boss Category:Humans Category:Saboteurs Category:Hijackers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Business Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Lego Villains Penguin (comics)